


Strangers

by BrookeSutter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Because I can), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeSutter/pseuds/BrookeSutter





	1. Chapter 1

Her teeth grazed her bottom lip before she sighed heavily; _tick, tick, tick_ the goddamn clock went on and on without any relent. It was the type of thing she never noticed when she was _normal--_ the ridiculously loud clocks that cluttered the college library, but definitely noticed now. Once more, she read the sentence "At approximately the level of the fourth cervical vertebra, the common carotid artery bifurcates into an internal carotid artery (ICA) and an external carotid artery (ECA)." and then again because every time she read it, images played before her mind like a horror film. Crimson streams--crimson need, it circled her brain at a distracting pace. 

It wasn't easy being a pre-med student and a blood guzzling monster.

But like every tragedy in her life, she pushed through with a grand amount of control.

Except, this one. The tragedy involving her _silent_ study session being interrupted by a soulless clock was not something she could tolerate. Even if she was technically dead, lacking a heart beat and all, she planned on becoming a doctor and completing medical training--despite her bloodlust. She couldn't be the first vampire to finish her doctorate, and if they could do it--she could, too. It was her pure determination to finish college and find a life somewhere in the hectic flow that kept her from totally losing her shit. This was the reason she was in the library, reading the seventh chapter of her textbook before classes even started. But the clock kept ticking and ticking--almost a haunting reminder that she'd been dead for 57 days.

Clarke glanced up, reading the clock for the first time since she'd settled in her usual desk at 5:30.

_2:55 AM_

With a loud sigh, Clarke slammed her textbook closed and decided she should get back to her dorm. It was the first time that walking from the library to her building in the early morning hours didn't scare her. Muggers, rapists, and drunk men were no longer a worry for her. If the fangs didn't scare the violent fools away, her strength could send their asses three blocks away--or she could run away from them with her incredible speed. Either way, she had no reason to worry about the humans that went bump in the night. Though, the fear of others like her did spark a fire. She'd spent 57--now, 58 days alone without anyone to talk her through the transition from human to vampire. Battling her cravings, learning how to find sustenance without hurting anyone, steadily adapting to wanting to rip her roommate's throat out every second of the day...it was all by herself.

She didn't even know her creator or why they chose her out of billions of people in the world. Not that she ever wanted to meet the monster who changed her life forever.

Uneasily, she wrapped her long blonde hair up into a high bun with her textbook tucked in between her legs and a neon pink highlighter in her mouth. Her blue eyes were distorted by hunger but the darkening ring around her irises only seemed obvious to her. She was wearing an old Henley from high school with two buttons undone, almost revealing her white lace bra. Her jeans weren't skin-tight, but they didn't leave anything to the imagination, either. Clarke wasn't the type to wear her pajamas to the library, but she considered herself casual with a hint of "obviously stressed out."

_Raven: **Everyone has to sleep, including you.**_

_Clarke: **Yeah, yeah...on my way.**_

_Raven: **Okay, I'll wait up.**_

_Clarke: **Alright. :)**_

Her body ached from her restless nights--she only saw the bloody grass she woke up in and shadows when she closed her eyes. So far, that's all she remembered. She could very well run home at the speed of light but she enjoyed the walk and only liked to us her powers when necessary. Her grip on her highlighter was tight--too tight--but she managed not to break it. Somewhere in her mind, she wanted to be able to read chapter eight but she knew Raven would kill her. They'd known each other for a solid year and she couldn't say that she trusted anyone more than her.

With that said, she knew that she would never tell Raven of her dirty little secret.

They were two practical girls--only one of them needed their entire world tossed upside down. 

Her thoughts were consumed by the idea that she would be alone for the rest of her life when she smelt _it._

It wasn't often that she smelt fresh blood, pouring from an open wound but she would recognize it anywhere. Part of her wanted to rip the throat out of whoever had the unfortunate problem, but another part of her knew that the person was bleeding too much--they needed assistance. She broke out into a sprint that could have been much faster but she did not want to alert anyone that might be stumbling home. It wasn't long before she was hesitating at the entrance of an alleyway, breathing uneven as she fought for control.

There was a moaning girl against the brick wall, seemingly getting "some" but Clarke could smell the blood--could recognize that the figure attached to her neck was not giving her a series of hickeys. Clarke balled her fist and took a step forward, thinking _whoever this asshole is will not ruin my life because he's irresponsible._ "Hey!" Clarke called warningly, trying to put as much authority in her voice as possible. The figure stopped, raising his head before turning to her with blood running down his face. Her jaw almost dropped, realizing who the person was immediately. It was the dick from her required social science class last year. "Bellamy?" He spent the entire last semester ruining her life, disagreeing with every thesis she established and publicly humiliating her to prove a point at least twice a week. If she were the type to have enemies, it would be him. He treated her like a malignant tumor--almost disgusted with her obvious money and self-respect (Because she wasn't jumping in his bed like the others.)

And he just had to be a fucking vampire.

He looked like he was going to eat her, but confusion washed over his features along with something else that she'd never been able to comprehend before.  It was ever-present when he looked at her. Clarke was breathing through her mouth, definitely feeling like her insides were going to explode any second and the jackass was just trying to make her feel small as usual.

The animalistic gleam in his eyes made her swallow thickly before he tangled a hand in his sinking prey's hair, mumbling something along the lines of " _Forget this ever happened."_

_Why the hell are you just standing there? Run, Clarke, run!_

Her fight or flight response kicked in and she was standing in front of her door before she even blinked. Clarke fumbled for her keys, jamming the worn one in the lock before she twisted but a hand came up out of no where, pressing against the door just above her head. She shivered when he gripped her arm, spinning her around to face him. He'd wiped the blood from his face but he still looked wild. "Let me go." She commanded him but his grip tightened, "Now."

"I thought so...in the alley, I knew I couldn't hear your heartbeat." He lowered his head to make direct eye-contact, "You're like me."

"Hardly." She scoffed, "I don't feed on the innocent. Now, let go over me before I scream and my roommate comes out and stabs you."

"Won't do much good..." He said but still released her, "I specifically remember you being alive last time I saw you."

"I specifically remember you being a dick last time I saw you, oh look...nothing's changed." She clutched her textbook to her chest, "I don't have anything to say to you except don't be a moron and kill someone. It's an inconvenience I can't deal with right now. Plus, I'm sure that girl hardly deserved you latching onto her." She raised her nose in disgust, "Go back to your dorm and leave me alone."

"Of course the Princess thinks she can do everything by herself. Bet you broke from your coven the second you could, huh? No way they would let a newbie around here."

"I don't have a coven, never did." _Coven? Seriously?_

"Then who taught you how to control your urges so well that you could judge me, hmm?"

Clarke snorted, "Me." He was frightening close to her, in a way that would have made her heart beat out of control once upon a time. The expression on his face was one of amazement mixed in with his cocky attitude. "I don't take pleasure in sinking my teeth into innocent people, so I don't. It's simple self-control."

"But you're starving...have you looked in a mirror lately?" He murmured, much softer than usual.

"I thought I told you to leave. I'm not going to continue this conversation." Clarke told him pointedly because he was making her uncomfortable with his proximity and soft voice. Objectively, he was a really attractive man that had her caged between his unbelievably toned body and a door...and okay, it'd been a long time and okay, _yes_ she was fully aware of how heightened every emotion happened to be these days--how her libido responded to said emotions. "Goodbye, Bellamy." He looked down at her lips when she said his name and Clarke felt his body moving forward. _Oh my god, is he trying to kiss me?_

The wood against her back suddenly jolted open and she almost fell back into her room when Bellamy grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him. Her hand may have lingered on his mid-section a second too long as she looked at her roommate, horrified by the way Raven was staring at her with the biggest smirk on her face. "Library, huh?" Raven crossed her arms, clearing her throat as she appreciatively looked Bellamy up and down. "Missed a few buttons, Clarke."

Bellamy's eyes dived down to her shirt and Clarke thought she saw something like jealousy flash in his eyes. _He thinks I was hooking up with someone else before I found him...what a fucking hypocrite! He was-- it doesn't even matter._ "Rae, it's not even like that. Bellamy was just walki--"

"Bellamy? As in the douche from your Ethics class?" Raven smiled even wider, "I have to call Kyle, he owes me some money." Kyle was Raven's new boyfriend but they were friends first--well, friends with some serious sexual tension. Clarke furrowed her brows at her friend's antics. "Did you want to come in?"

"No." Clarke responded before he got any ideas, "He's going home, now and we're going to bed. Let's go." She turned to him before she pushed Raven back into the room, "Hopefully, I won't see you around."

"Don't count on it, Princess. I think we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

 

 


	2. Stay Faded

It was another late night in the library and this time, she brought her headphones to tune out the clock. Her Soundcloud app told her she was listening to "Stay Faded (WasteLand x ZHU x Tove Lo X Katy Perry" by Vango and even if she thought Katy Perry's "California Girls" didn't relate to Zhu's "Faded" or Tove Lo's "Habits (Stay High)" she had to say it was one of the best mash-ups she'd ever listened to in her life. It wasn't exactly getting her in a studying mood but the beat was encouraging enough to keep her awake. She expected to be left alone like every other night that week but instead, she heard the sound of the chair across from her moving against the carpet despite having her music on high. Her eyes flickered up warningly, meeting Bellamy Blake's arrogant smirk much to her distaste. He motioned for her to remove her headphones so he could speak to her with undivided attention, Clarke rolled her eyes and continued to highlight an important segment of Chapter 12.

He delivered a swift kick to the leg of her chair, prompting her to rip out her headphones to glare at him. "What the hell? I'm trying to study! I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you again."

"No, you _hoped_ you wouldn't see me again." Bellamy commented before he picked up one of her highlighters and started twisting it between his fingers. "I'm just curious how a thirsty little fledgling like you is going to be a doctor now."

"I've got it under control." Clarke pointed out with a satisfied grin, "I'm not the one biting into people's necks against walls."

"Some people like to be bitten." He raised a suggestive eyebrow, causing her to frown. "I'm just saying, it's a turn on for some individuals."

"Your _date_ one of them?"

"I don't date." He was still smirking, which annoyed Clarke more than it should. How could one person be so smug all the time?

Clarke nodded her head, "Oh, yeah...I remember now, you're a player. Everyone loves Bellamy Blake and his repulsive attitude problem and raging anger issues." She snorted, reaching for the pink ear-bud before Bellamy's hand cupped hers with his own. "Don't touch me." She nearly hissed as she jerked away from him, collecting her books because it was clear that he was not going to leave her alone so she could study.

"Mmm, yeah, I'm the one with raging anger issues."

"I don't like it when people touch me, okay?" Clarke didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself. "It makes me anxious."

"That's because you haven't been touched the right way, Princess." Bellamy flashed her a grin before she rolled her eyes and walked away from him. He stood up, following her out of the library. "So, what? You're just going to ignore me for the entire year like I don't exist?"

"That's the plan."

He snorted, "Cute."

Clarke turned around on her heel and looked at him, "I'm not trying to be cute, Bellamy. I'm trying to make you realize that I don't want you to be part of my life. I didn't want you part of my life when I was mortal and I sure as hell don't want you part of my life now that I'm immortal. You're an immature, arrogant jackass that's pretty entitled for someone who calls another _Princess_ because her _parents_ have money." Turning back around, she continued to walk and continued to hear him following her.

"You know what I see when I look at you? Someone that's about to snap. You've always controlled yourself, hell I bet you even have control in the bedroom but _this_ is so out of your league. You're doing impressively well now, but mark my words--you're going to be the one to kill someone." He was a lot meaner in his approach, "And you're going to be real fucking sorry when you don't have someone to clean up your mess."

"I'm not a killer."

"Everyone's a killer, Clarke." He informed her, "Even pretty blondes that spend all their free time in the library."

She didn't want to talk about death or murder or thirst so she hit him where she knew his mind liked to go, "Most of the time, unless he or she wants me to, I don't practice control in the bedroom. Maybe you should get your facts straight before you pretend you know me."

"You're welcome to enlighten me any time." She could tell the smirk was back on his face when he said it but he soon broke off into something else, "Listen..." He went to grab her arm but stopped, obviously remembering what she said. "I know you hate me, okay? I know our history is bad and I know I'm an ass but I am urging you to meet with my coven before you decide to do this on your own. It's not easy being alone all the time and I know you're not the type to tell anyone that you're suffering...because you sat in Ethics every day last year and never once said anything about your father dying halfway through the semester."

"Did you read my file?" Clarke asked, "Who the hell gave you the right to read my file?"

"It wasn't me, exactly...it was our hacker. It doesn't matter, Clarke. You need someone, not me, but someone to help you through this. You need to learn how to feed without killing someone and you need to learn how to take care of yourself. I can tell you haven't fed in almost a week and that's dangerous around here...believe it or not, there are still threats out there and being malnourished won't save your life." Bellamy explained and Clarke swore she was getting whiplash with his mood swings because he sounded soft again, like her health actually mattered to him. "Just think about it, okay? You know where to find me." _I actually don't._

But he was gone before she could tell him that.

 


	3. Perfect Interruption

_"I didn't think it could be true/ Let alone that it would be you/ I think I'm in love again/I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love."_

Clarke and Raven sang "I Think I'm In Love" by Kat Dahlia at the top of their lungs while day-drinking and entertaining Kyle Wick's dry shift at the bar. They dried to match her volume and raspy voice unsuccessfully, but it didn't matter--these were the moments between class and studies that she desperately loved more than anything in the entire world. She'd been doing a fair job of maintaining her urges to slaughter Raven and her boyfriend within the last week--grateful that Bellamy wasn't there to remind her how difficult things could become. Classes were in full swing and she was enjoying knowing every answer to the questions her professor's asked. Despite her thirst, she thought she'd achieved a normalcy. It was getting easier to pretend she was human--especially when _he_ wasn't there to remind her that she was different.

But all good things must end, sometime.

"Ah, look who it is...my co-worker coming to collect his check." Wick was a little too drunk for someone supposed to be working, but whoever he was talking to didn't seem to care. Clarke and Raven completed their song, stumbling off the stage to order another round of the good stuff.

"Oh, look who it is. Bellamy...?" Raven prompted him for his last name while Clarke hated herself for being remotely drunk. Drunk Clarke was not the highlight of her personality and Bellamy seemed to pull out the worst in her. Clarke watched Bellamy smirk at her best friend, feeling the beginnings of a growl rumble in her chest. Bellamy's head shut up, clearly hearing her warning but he did not back off.

He extended his hand, "Blake."

Raven took his hand until Wick cleared his throat, "She's taken...but I hear Clarke has been going through quite the dry spell." Avoiding Bellamy's eyes, Clarke let her eyes flittered across the cherry wood bar. It was worn and a few graffiti markings claiming the undying love of college students were etched into it. The smell of liquor and a few spilled beers lingered but Clarke assumed she and Bellamy were the only ones that could truly smell every individual scent in the room. Eventually, Clarke placed her hands on the bar, pulling out some cash to pay for her drinks before Wick got fired.

"Tell me about it." Bellamy grumbled, not talking about sex at all. She barely contained an eye roll when she downed Raven's shot and then her own afterwards. He didn't just bring out the worst in her personality, he also drove her to drinking. He stepped closer as Wick went into the back, Raven on his tail, to supposedly retrieve Bellamy's paycheck. "I didn't expect you to play hard to get this long, Clarke. It must be excruciating to be this thirsty and around two blood bags all afternoon--"

"You're sick." Clarke bit out, "Egotistical ass. Maybe I haven't come around because I don't need a bunch of people like you telling me how to live my life and degrading the human society." Bellamy pressed into her back in response, hands resting flat against the bar as he caged her in. She broke out in a series of goose-bumps, shivers wracking through her body. "Bellamy...please." She begged him and he immediately released her. Clarke panted out a breath as she vanquished the anxiety of his touch. Her pride was wounded from having to beg but the touch of another drove her into hyper drive, making her a baby.

It was the first time she'd ever heard him say, "I'm sorry...I forgot you were..."

"Mental?" She offered but then found her composure. "For the last time, I'm not interested in your coven-cult thing. I just want to live my life in peace and your constant presence is ruining my chance."

"In my defense, I didn't know you would be here." Bellamy pointed out and then he started to analyze her again. "I'm coming by your dorm at eight. Where something slutty. Tonight, you're going to eat before I have to hide a body."

"I don't need your help, Bellamy." Clarke told him, "I've never asked for your help, either."

"This isn't about you, it's about my entire coven. If there are a series of vampire attacks following your breaking point, the higher-ups will look to us and my people might be in danger...plus, as much as I dislike you--and believe me, I dislike your snob attitude--you don't deserve to die because your creator was irresponsible and didn't take care of you." The door opened from the back as Raven and Wick rejoined them. "So, you two make sure Clarke is dressed as slutty as she can be tonight when I pick her up for our dinner-date, okay?"

Wick frowned, "Dude, couldn't of waited a week? You just cost me $20."

Bellamy slung his arm around Clarke's shoulders, "I couldn't wait any longer when it comes to this one."

**8:25 PM**

"This is typical Bellamy Blake behavior, Raven. I told you he was an ass." Clarke ranted as she once more flipped her long, straightened blonde hair over her shoulder and smoothed out the skin-tight blood red dress. She thought it proved she had a sense of humor and highlighted her pale skin, but Bellamy was five minutes from never finding out that she could make a joke and never seeing how great it made her breast look with her strapless push-up bra. "I look ridiculous." She claimed as she glanced at the mirror, eyes squinting because she wasn't used to wearing so much makeup. She typically humored a natural look but the black eyeliner and red lips contrasted highly with her usual choice.

"Maybe something happened and he doesn't have your number...?" Raven offered and Clarke rolled her eyes. Bellamy probably picked someone up at a bar and forgot all about her. Whatever, she didn't him anyway. If Wick and Raven hadn't pushed her to go out with him, she would have gladly spent her afternoon in the library. It wasn't even a _real_ date. He was only trying to save his ass and the asses of his supposed coven. "Fine, want to order a pizza or something? I've got a hankering for pepperoni but I know you like plain cheese so maybe we could go spi--" A knock on the door caused Raven to snap her jaw shut, "Uh...I'll get it, I guess." Clarke fixed her hair in the mirror again while Raven opened the door, "You're late Blake, tell me why I should let you have her."

"I have a really good reason for being late and if _Clarke_ had given me her seven digit chastity belt combination, I would have been able to call."

Clarke stepped in his view, trying to look confident. "I don't tolerate tardiness, Bellamy." His eyes were glued to her chest and she knew that it was okay, that she had him where she wanted him to be. As long as she wasn't the vulnerable one, she'd be able to live with him ogling her.

"It won't happen again." He never took his eyes off her body.

_Because this won't happen again, ever._

After an awkward goodbye with Raven and many smirks from Bellamy, Clarke was climbing into a nice Mustang with the guy she hated. His music taste sucked, he thought Tove Lo was a drug addict and when she tried to fight the war between Indie pop and Bellamy's poor taste in "whatever's current" she let him know a little too much about her hip-hop phase. "Where are we going anyway? We passed town-limits fifteen minutes ago." Clarke pressed her teeth against her teeth when he seemed to ignore her.

"College town is too small for feeding ground." Bellamy looked sideways at her, "I slipped up, okay? And you caught me. Typically, we go to other places to feed." He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter when he admitted his mistake. Bellamy wasn't the type to admit he was wrong but he'd done it twice that day.

"I've never fed before...on a human." Clarke told him, "My mother is a surgeon, so I accessed blood bags...and since school has started, I've been rationing. I tried to attack someone this summer and I swear, I've never felt so weird." She paused before she asked the question that'd been on the tip of her tongue for a long time. "What does it feel like?"

"Euphoric." Bellamy answered, "But, I've heard a rumor about something better than feeding off a human..." Clarke raised an eyebrow, he laughed and continued. "Feeding off of each other...it's sexually satisfying and tames the cravings." She scoffed and he continued, "Wholly erotic..."

"You, uh, don't know from experience?"

He chuckled, "Coven politics...we don't really fuck around because mostly everyone's paired off. I'm a bit of a pl--"

"Whore."

"--ayer but I don't cross those lines."

"Well, maybe you'll find someone who's stupid enough to let you sink their teeth into her neck." Clarke smirked at him, "I know I'd never let someone bite me...again...I mean, I don't remember the transition but I woke up with a tasty bite so I imagine I've been bitten." 

 

 

 


End file.
